


Burning

by FrazzledDragon



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barry is a hero, Fluff, Hal is a sweetie, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, cuteness, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrazzledDragon/pseuds/FrazzledDragon
Summary: Barry accidentally gets poisoned and Hal has to swoop in to save the day, with a little nudge from J'onn.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while, so I thought I'd share this little floof. You know the drill, I'd love it if I received feedback!

“Gah!” Barry gasped as the blade sliced his arm, burning pain zipping up his arm. It wasn’t mortal; Barry wasn’t even sure if he was bleeding yet, or ever would be. His body healed so quickly, there was no way to know unless he stopped to check. However, the blade wielding maniac who had cut him to begin with wasn’t going to stop to let him check. 

With a couple passes, the jerk was on the ground. Within another pass, the crook was unconscious. Within a final pass, the psycho was handcuffed, his knife in Barry’s hands. The Flash looked up to toward the sky, watching his friends take out Sapphire, Sinestro, and Joker (he was flying around with a jetpack). The creaky old thing looked kind of pitiful next to Batman’s plane, but crazies would be crazies, Flash supposed. He scaled a building in a couple seconds, trying to see where he could help.

Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, had Sinestro by the collar, was slowly floating down toward him. Hal was smiling. Barry smiled back, wishing he could fly. “Nice work, GL!” Barry called as the Green Lantern grew closer. 

“Not bad yourself. Oh, did he kiss you too hard?” Green Lantern teased, gesturing towards the cut that was still bleeding. Barry felt a little knot of concern blossom in his stomach- usually he would have healed already. 

He shrugged. “If that’s a kiss, what did Sinestro do to you?” There was a bruise on Hal’s cheek, a rainbow of colors. Hal felt his face in alarm, before laughing.

“Just a love tap, Flash. Just a love tap. Isn’t that right, you useless bag of bones?”

Barry wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. He hadn’t thought he was running hard enough to work up a sweat, but he supposed it was possible. He felt like he was beginning to overheat. He shook the thought off, running Sinestro and the blade-wielder off to the nearest wheeled jail. He nodded satisfactorily as Sinestro vomited and the blade-wielder moaned, but had to take a second to wipe more sweat off his forehead. 

He felt even warmer than before. Warm enough, he almost took his mask off.

He shook his head, running back to where he last saw Hal. Hal was waiting for him there, a grin melting off his face as he saw Barry. “You okay, Bar? You look a little… sick.”

“I’m fine,” Barry smiled. “Just a little warm. I think I accidentally put on my wool lined suit this morning instead of my breathable suit. They’re almost impossible to tell apart, unless you have them on. I’m sure we’ll clean up here soon, then I’ll be good.”

“If you’re sure. I doubt we’ll be done as soon as you expect though. Supes just called in. There’s was a earthquake in Australia, and they’re calling for aid ASAP.”

Barry groaned. “Why couldn’t it be somewhere cold?” He zipped off for a brief second, returning with a water-bottle that he promptly drained. He was starting to breathe more heavily, too.

“You’ll have to run across the ocean to get there. That should be cooler, right?” Hal offered, his concern only growing as several more beads of sweat slipped down Barry’s face. “Maybe you could take a dip on the way there. Cool off, stink less, ya know?”

“Not a bad idea, GL. I’ll probably do that. Will I see you there?” 

“In a little while. I have to make sure Bats doesn’t accidentally kill Joker and Supes mentioned something about Poison Ivy in Europe. I’ll be along in a couple hours though. It takes me a little longer to get places, keep in mind.”

“I’d better get going. See you later,” Barry waved slowly. He felt like he was slowly falling asleep, his arms and legs getting heavier by the second. He needed to get in the ocean. He zipped away, the world seeming to bend around him. He was relieved when he realized the Pacific ocean was beneath his feet. He let himself slow, let himself sink into the water. The water was cool, encompassing, relaxing. Barry barely kicked, barely kept his head above the waves. However, he still felt drained.

And his body felt like it was on fire. 

He realized, a little belatedly, that something was very wrong when not only did his body heat actually start warming the water around him, but that the cut on his arm was still open, still bleeding, and stinging terribly in the salt water. But he couldn’t summon the energy to move. The water was still a little colder than the air, and he felt almost nauseous at the concept of moving. 

_ There are people in Australia who  _ need _ me, _ he thought stubbornly, trying to fight his body.  _ Whatever’s kicking my ass can wait. I  _ need _ to help those people. They are what matter. They are what’s important. They need me. _

Doggedly, he started moving, kicking until he was on top of the water again, running southwest. He was panting like an asthmatic pug with a head cold, sweating as though it were three hundred thousand degrees out. When he finally got to Australia about two minutes later, he collapsed on the shore. He breathed deeply, in and out for several minutes, before radioing in as covering the crisis in Australia.

Sucking in another breath, conscious of people staring, Barry climbed to his feet. He felt uncoordinated, unbalanced. It felt like if he got any hotter, his suit would meld with his skin. He cried out in quiet agony as the rays of sun began to dry out his suit, furthering the burning. It was too hot, too hot dammit. 

He could hear the worried murmurs of the crowd gathering around him, could feel the panic as the pain seemed to worsen and everything was too warm. He could feel the cut on his arm pulsating, reminding him of yet another problem he couldn’t fix because he was literally too hot to function.

Barry felt himself beginning to collapse again and he knew if he fell he would not be getting back up. He tried to reach for the comm link, tried to radio Superman that something was wrong, terribly wrong and he would be unable to help the people of Australia. However, the comm link was too hot to touch, already burning his ear. He choked back a sob, knowing people were watching him break down.

Then he heard Hal.

“Back up. We’re here to help you and him. He’s just fine, thank you for your concern, friend. He’ll be okay, ma’am. Thank you, sir, but I’ve got him. Wonder Woman is hear to help, along with Supergirl and Kid Flash. Batman and Robin should be along in a bit. They’ll help as long as you need, I promise. Thank you, sir. No pictures, please, ma’am.”

Hal put his arm around Barry’s waist, stabilizing him.

That was when Barry finally got relief for the burning sensation. Hal was cool, impossibly cool, negating the burning sensation almost as soon as contact was made. Barry gasped in relief. Only the skin where Hal’s arm touched was experiencing relief, but it was more than Barry expected. 

“Sound a little less orgasmic, please. There’s a lot of people watching,” Hal murmured under his breath. “I’ll get you out of here, then we can figure out what’s wrong, okay?”

Barry couldn’t answer, just prayed Hal wouldn’t let go. Barry watched through squinted eyes as the familiar green light surrounded them and he felt the ground disappear under his feet. Which was fine by him, as he was sure he was going to have to surgically remove his boots, not to mention the rest of his suit.

“Bar? Bar can you hear me?” Hal called, patting Barry’s face. Barry realized he must have been calling for a while, but the relief he was providing by touching him was so much, it was distracting. He looked up, nodding a little. “Barry, what’s wrong?”

“H-Hot…” He grimaced. “B-Burning up.”

“You feel hot? Like you’re burning up?”

“Melting everything…” Barry’s throat was too dry for full sentences. “Warmed the water… The water around... me in the ocean… Suit… suit’s melting… to… my skin.”

“Barry, calm down. We’ll fix this, I promise. Wait… is that cut  _ still _ on your arm?” Hal realized, saving Barry the effort of bringing it to his attention. “We’re taking you straight to J’onn.”

Barry realized with horror that Hal might leave. J’onn might be the most amazing medic on this world or any other, but he still took time to do things. He would be left to burn if Hal wasn’t there. “D-Don’t leave m-me… please.”

“You get really homoerotic when you’re sick, you know that?”

Barry didn’t answer. He didn’t care what he was, as long as Hal wouldn’t leave, what with his relieving touch. Barry grimaced at the thought of explaining  _ that _ to Hal. Speaking of homoerotic. 

“Don’t worry, Barry. I won’t leave if you don’t want me to… We’re almost there.”

Barry looked up at the Watchtower. It seemed so huge and metallic and warm… Barry could practically feel the heat radiating from here. He concentrated on the feeling of Hal’s arm, concentrated on being strong for the man carrying him.

Hal opened the Watchtower doors, instantly spotting J’onn waiting just inside. They flew over to him, J’onn already starting to diagnose. “Poison, perhaps. Through the cut. That’s why it won’t heal. We have to remove the poison from his system. It’s very strange… Nothing I’ve ever seen before. Perhaps it has magic involved… I’ll need to do a closer examination.”

Barry belatedly realized that not only was Hal carrying him toward the infirmary, but someone as some point had slipped his mask off. Supposedly without ripping the first dozen or so layers of skin off. Confusion masked the pain for a brief second, before he had to go back to focussing on Hal’s arm around his waist, his shoulder pressed against him.

“Lay him down there…. Keep touching him. Don’t let him go until I say.” J’onn’s voice left no room for argument or discussion or even questions. He began stripping Barry of his suit.

Hal started in surprize. “Is everyone in a homoerotic mood today?”

“Do as I say,” J’onn ordered, his green face even more serious and emotionless than normal. 

“Okay, I am. Chill.” Hal’s voice suggested anything but sincerity, but he always sounded insincere when he was actually very concerned. “Stay in there, Barry. J’onn will fix you up.”

However, it was not ten seconds later that J’onn contradicted him. “Unfortunately, Hal, that is incorrect.”

Hal and Barry both looked at him as though he had grown six heads (two wasn’t really a challenge for him). “Wh-What?” Barry managed, his voice weak. His entire body was tense with pain and Hal could see every muscle in his torso.

“There is a poison in your system, Barry. Unfortunately, there’s no cure… With the very peculiar exception of something in Hal’s skin. His touch is the only thing bringing you comfort, is that correct, Barry?”

Barry nodded, a little self-consciously. His embarrassment almost overpowered the fact that though J’onn had removed Barry’s suit, even though he still felt as though he were burning up. The only place he wasn’t burning was his shoulder, where Hal’s hand rested. 

“Even through clothing, your touch provides a measure of relief. I don’t know anymore than this, but Barry will continue to get hotter and hotter, until the poison actually burns something of some importance inside of him and he dies. I would estimate you’ve got about six hours before that occurs, but the last two hours are going to be me trying to fix all the places the poison burns through as it burns through more and more places. I  _ will _ lose that fight, before you ask.”

Hal looked to Barry in shock. He seemed a little unsettled. “So, let me get this straight. I have to keep contact with him, which somehow will heal him, but only if I touch him in a specific way. And, we’ve only got four real, full hours to find out what this way is.” Hal looked overwhelmed, which was a newer look for the young, carefree man. 

“I do believe so, yes. Or Barry will die. I will work on trying to replicate the chemical that is curing him, but I don’t know if I’ll have enough time. I’ll also try to figure out where the spot is, but don’t hold your breaths on that either.”

“Golly,” was all Hal could say, his hand gripping Barry’s shoulder a little tighter. “Okay. I’ll figure it out. We’ll fix this.”

J’onn nodded in recognition of Hal’s bravery. The man’s strength was commendable; it was not hard in this light to see why the Lantern Corps chose him. “I will leave you two in private; call if you need anything at all.”

Hal looked at Barry, a little terrified. Barry’s face was twisted into a grimace. A scared, pained grimace. He looked up at Hal. “D-Don’t have to stay…” He managed. “If you-you don’t want to.”

Hal almost laughed. He knew why Barry was saying such things, the selfless asshole. He wanted to make sure that Hal wasn’t being forced into anything he didn’t want to do on his behalf. He swore, by the minute, he alternated between wanting kiss and slap Barry sily. He wasn’t entirely sure which he wanted to do now; it was a little bit of a toss up. 

“Barry, what kind of friend would I be if I left you to die? Answer: a garbage one, and a just generally trashy person. That’s not attractive to anybody.”

Barry nodded, chomping down on his lip to keep himself quiet. Hal shook his head. They were on a tight schedule. There was no time for banter.

Sitting down on the bed beside him, Hal pulled Barry into a tight hug, helping Barry wrap his arms around him as well. He heard Barry sigh in relief as much of the pain left him. The nice parts about hugging include the massive amount of contact, and that Barry could let a few tears slip down his cheeks and there was a chance Hal wouldn’t notice. 

Hal rubbed Barry’s back, hoping, praying this would work. He felt Barry’s hands grip his t-shirt, felt the tears soak into his shoulder. His hand drifted up to the back of Barry’s head, gently massaging the scalp. Sure, it was sweaty, but Hal didn’t care. He only wanted to save his best friend. 

Barry sighed again. It was like a clue. The relief Hal’s hand brought by touching his hand spread a little beyond his hand. Hal noticed. Barry noticed. 

Hal smiled. “See, it’ll be okay.”

Barry blushed. Hal must have noticed his tears. Hal pulled back from the hug, holding Barry steady by his shoulders. “Just make a noise if there’s better spot, okay? Commence, awkward head touching.”

Barry managed a smile, as Hal’s hands starting roaming his head. This whole situation was absolutely ridiculous, even in a world where he could run fast enough to stop by the next door dimension and deliver cinnamon rolls, and Hal could make whatever his mind imagined out of essentially nothing. And this, this was the weirdest thing he could think of.

However, he was quickly dragged out of his thoughts when Hal’s thumb brushed over his lips. It brought more relief than even the hug had, with one tiny touch. Unthinkingly, his eyes had drifted shut and his breathing had slowed, but that all ended when the relief flooded his body. The pain had still been intense, but he had something else to focus on. 

Hal stopped. His thumb rubbed over Barry’s lips, slowly, tensely. Hal’s heart was pounding. So was Barry’s. The relief was overwhelming. But, it wasn’t the solution. Barry knew as soon as Hal’s thumb left his lips, he would be in pain again. But it was close. Barry’s eyes were fixed on Hal’s, Hal’s drifting between Barry’s eyes and his lips. 

Neither man wanted to suggest what was on their minds. 

“Do you think we fixed it?” Hal said, breaking the silence at a whisper. “Is this enough?”

“No…” Barry mumbled past Hal’s thumb.

“But it’s working the best?”

Barry nodded. It was so close. Just… Just not quite. 

“Are you… Are you okay with… uh…” Hal’s cheeks flamed red. Barry, knowing exactly what he was trying ask, blushed too, but nodded. “Are you sure? I… I guess I don’t want it to be anything you don’t want…”

Without ever saying exactly what ‘it’ was, Barry nodded. Before Hal could lose his nerve, he pressed his lips against Barry’s, expecting to pull away immediately. He had wanted to kiss Barry for a long time, but with this whole Iris thing (she had broken off their relationship - again), he had felt it was inappropriate. That, and he wasn’t sure if Barry was equally attracted. 

But Barry seemed fairly certain as he wrapped his arms around Hal’s neck, pulling him closer. Barry kissed Hal like he was starving, dying of thirst, and the only man left all at once. Hal was a puddle, puddy in Barry’s hands. The kiss deepened and Barry let out a little moan as Hal nibbled at his lip. 

“We’re being filmed,” Barry finally panted. “It’ll be a bitch to get that out of the system.”

“Why would we need to get it out?” Hal managed, a recently-kissed smile on his face. “It seems pretty educational to me. You have to admit, we’re pretty hot. I’ll bet Bats’ll appreciate it.”

Barry grinned. “Okay, whatever you say goes.”

“Then I say we should do that again.”

“Here, here.”


End file.
